powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual-Headed Blade Proficiency
The ability to wield dual-headed blade weapons with great proficiency. Variation of Double-Sided Weapon Proficiency. Not to be confused with Dual Wielding. Also Called * Double Blade Proficiency/Skill/Expertise * Dual Blade Proficiency/Skill/Expertise * Double-Bladed Weapon Proficiency/Skill/Expertise Capabilities The user can wield polearm weapons that possess a blade on each end with no difficulty. In normal circumstances, such a weapon would be cumbersome and improbable to wield, as the user would have to be careful of avoiding the blade on the close end from cutting themselves. Masters of such weapons can use them to the greatest effects, making use of the blades on both ends while avoiding accidental self-injuries. Such usage often involves constantly spinning the weapon like a buzzsaw, confusing the enemies while increasing the slashing damage with fluid movements, or creating a strong defensive maneuver. The user can hold the weapon sideways, striking both their left and right sides simultaneously. They can also toss the weapons like gigantic shurikens and then catch it back or have it return in a boomerang-like manner. The weapon can also be separated at the center to become dual weapons. Applications * Cyclone Spinning ** Shield Construction * Dance Combat * Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency * Enhanced Polearm Proficiency * Enhanced Swordsmanship Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Dual Wielding *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Chakram Skill *Enhanced Combat *Improbable Weapon Proficiency *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing **Weapon-shaped Energy Beam Emission Known Users Gallery Ōko Yushima wielding Sumitsukigasa.png|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) wielding his Sumitsukigasa with great skills, spinning it constantly to confuse his opponents and then slash or stab them. File:Makoto_wielding_Reppū.png|Makoto Kibune (Bleach) wielding his Reppū, which he can throw and control like a buzzsaw thanks to his Bakkōtō. File:Winters_Socalo's_Madness.png|Winters Socalo (D.Gray-man) wielding his Madness, a dual-bladed weapon that he can spin at tremendous speed to superheat and toss. DOAD_Render_Omega.jpg|Genra/Omega (Dead or Alive) wielding the Tokkosho, a dual-headed energy blade. File:Double-Bladed_Laser_Sword.png|Kirby (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) combining a Cutter and Spark to create a Double-Bladed Laser Sword that provides a wide arc to deflect projectiles. File:Tessai.jpg|Tessai (Ninja Scroll) wielding his double-bladed staff, which he can throw like a boomerang with deadly force and velocity. File:SlashEmperor.jpg|Ado Edem (Notes) wields Slash Emperor a massive double bladed lance, that's half the size of earth and can kill gods with one attack File:Hannyabal_wielding_Kessui.png|Hannyabal (One Piece) wielding his Kessui, a peculiar naginata with two blades, which he can spin to create flames to deter his foes without injuring himself. File:Doc_Q's_Scythe.png|Doc Q (One Piece) wielding a giant double sided scythe with great proficiency despite his ailing health. File:Sakuramaru's_dual-headed_katana.png|Sakuramaru (Rurouni Kenshin) wielding a dual-ended katana, which he can spin around to strike with either blades or strike enemies on both left and right when holding sideways. File:Shibata_Katsuie's_dual-headed_naginata.png|Katsuie Shibata (Sengoku Basara) wielding his dual-ended naginata proficiently, spinning it around to create powerful offense and defense simultaneously. Dark Lord by Exar Kun.jpg|Exar Kun (Star Wars Legends) Darth Maul's Saber Skill.jpg|Darth Maul (Star Wars) wielding a double-headed lightsaber, to great effects without injuring himself. Vorazun.png|Vorazun (Starcraft) is a Dark Templar that is capable of wielding a double ended energy Scyth Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) blade.jpg|Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Rare power Category:Intuition